The Talent Show
by Cartoonlover2010
Summary: Gosalyn performs a special song that she worte for her dad.


1 The Talent Show  
  
Gosalyn and everybody are in the autoterriem listening to the principal talking about the talent show.  
  
"Now a kid next month is the talent show. And I would like as many of you to sign up for it. Remember it has to be PG rated. You're parents will be here. The sign up sheets are in my office." The principal stepped down from the stage.  
  
Gosalyn and her friends were in the back row. "Yeah like that would ever happen. Who'll want to come to school when they don't have to!" Gosalyn said.  
  
"Gos you should really sign up! You can sing that song that you wrote for you dad while we was in L.A. in the summer. And you have a beautiful voice!" Melody said.  
  
Gosalyn turned to Melody. "Are you crazy Mel? I can't go up on stage and sing inform of everybody!"  
  
Honker turned around. "Mel is right Gos. You should really do it. You'll knock them dead!" Honker said.  
  
Gosalyn turned to him. "Do you guys really think that will be good?" She asked while doodling on her book cover.  
  
"No. We know so! You're dad would just die to hear it!" Melody said.  
  
Gosalyn sighed. "Okay you guys win. I'll sign up. But if it's a total flub. I'm coming after you!"  
  
They walked out and she signed the paper. Melody jumped for joy. "Yea! And you can use old home movies in the background. I can do you're makeup and everything. This is going to be so much fun!"  
  
Gosalyn covered up her mouth. "Don't tell my dad though. I want this to be a big surprise. And knowing him he'll make a production out of it. So keep it a secret."  
  
"Don't worry Gosalyn. My lips are sealed!" She zipped her lips.  
  
"Good. Now Honker I know that I can count on you too right." She turned to him and he nodded his head. "Alright it's settled we start hearsing for the talent show today after school!"  
  
The bell rings.  
  
They walk out and see Alex. "Hey guys what's up!" Alex asked.  
  
"Gosalyn is in the talent show!" Melody jumped up.  
  
"Really what are you doing?" Alex asked.  
  
Gosalyn giggled. "I'm doing the song that I wrote for my dad when we went to L.A. over the summer."  
  
"That's great. It's a good song." Alex said.  
  
They walked to her house.  
  
"Okay I'm just going to make sure that my dad isn't home yet. If he isn't then we can hearsing it." She opens the door. "Daad! You home?" No answer.  
  
Great he's not home! Come on let's find the old home movies!"  
  
They all go inside and search threw all the home movies. "Okay I think we have all that we need." Melody said.  
  
"Good. Now remember my dad doesn't need to know any of this." Gosalyn said.  
  
Just then Drake comes walking in. "Doesn't have to know what Gos?" Drake asked.  
  
Gosalyn freaked. "Ahh! Dad, what are you doing here?" She handed the tapes to Honker behind her back. And he shoved them in his book bag.  
  
Drake raised his eyebrow at her. "I live here remember. Now tell me what are you doing with those tapes?" He looked at Honker.  
  
"Tapes? What tapes? I don't see any tapes!" Gosalyn laughed nervously and looked all over pretending to look for the tapes.  
  
"Enough of the cute stuff Gos. The tapes that you just handed to Honker. Hand them over." He stocks his hand out.  
  
Gosalyn sighed. "Alright. Honk give them to him." She rolled her eyes.  
  
Honker reached in his bag and grabbed them and handed them to him.  
  
Drake rolled his eyes. "Trying to bury these again Gos?"  
  
She laughed nervously. "You caught me dad. I never want anybody to see this as long as I live. And I would of got it if it wasn't for you meddling dads!"  
  
Drake shook his head and put the tapes back in the cabinet and locked them up. And walked back in the kitchen.  
  
"He bought it! Does he really think that lock will stop me? I'll just pick the lock. Get the movies out. Then lock it back up. And he wouldn't have any idea!" Gosalyn laughed.  
  
She unlocks it. "Here Honk catch!" She tossed the movies to him. He puts them in his bag and she locks it back up. "Okay now remember not a word to my dad." Everybody nodded. "Okay on the count of three. One Two Three. Go team!"  
  
They all went their different ways. "Oh my dad will like this!" Gosalyn goes up to her room and practices the song. When her dad comes walking in.  
  
"Dad! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" She snapped at him.  
  
Drake looked at his red haired daughter. "Ahem! I just wanted to tell you to wash up and come down for dinner. What are you up to Gos?"  
  
Gosalyn had a big grin on her face. "Oh thanks dad. And what could you possibly mean father?" She gave him the big puppy eyes.  
  
"Never mind. Just come down and eat dinner will you." He walks out.  
  
"Oh sure dad. I'll be down in a sec!" She laughs nervously until she didn't see him anymore. "Boy that was close!"  
  
She walks down and sat on the table. "So Gos tell me about your day." Drake asked.  
  
"Oh you know dad. Pretty boring day. Just the principal talking about some stupid talent show."  
  
Drake laughed. "Like anybody would want to go to school when they don't have to."  
  
Gosalyn giggled. "That's what I think too. But I think it would be funny to go and watch all the people goof off."  
  
"If you want to go. We can go." Drake said.  
  
"Keen gear!" Gosalyn laughed.  
  
The next day Gosalyn comes home late from school. And Drake is waiting for her.  
  
"So another detetion Gos?" Drake asked.  
  
Gosalyn laughed. "Oh yeah. I came in tardy again. So she sat me to the principal's office. It's becoming a second home to me!" She didn't want to tell her dad that she was at Melody's house practing.  
  
"Again? Gosalyn you really shouldn't be late for first period class." Drake said.  
  
"I know dad. I promise I wouldn't do it again!" Gos threw her book bag on the floor and went to her room.  
  
The day of the talent show. Gosalyn walks down the stairs with a bag.  
  
"What's with the bag Gos?" Drake asked.  
  
"Oh this? I'm staying at Melody's after the talent show."  
  
"Alright. Let's go then." Drake said.  
  
They walked out and got in the car, drove away.  
  
At the school.  
  
"Uh dad I'm going to the restroom. So I'll be right back." Gosalyn said.  
  
"Oh okay. I'll save you seat." Drake yelled out.  
  
Gosalyn walks away with her bag.  
  
30 mins later. "Where is that girl? Did she got lost or something?" Drake looked around.  
  
The lights came on and the principal comes out. "Our last performer is Gosalyn Mallard. Singing a song she wrote." He walks down the stage.  
  
Gosalyn comes up and lights dimmer. Drake's mouth hit the floor. She was all dolled up. She walks to the mic. "Oh thanks everybody. I'm going to sing a song that I wrote for my dad when I went to vacation last summer. It's called I TURN TO YOU. I hope you like it."  
  
The music starts and the home movies start rolling.  
  
I TURN TO YOU  
  
When I'm lost in the rain in you're eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way. Went to scare to losing ground. When my world is going crazy you can turn it all around. And when I'm down you're there pushing me to the top. You'll always there giving me all you got. For a shield from the storm. For a friend. For a love to keep me safe and warm I turn to you for strength to be strong. For the will to carry on. For everything you do. For everything that's true. I turn to you. When I lose the will to win. I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again. I can do anything. Cause your love is so amazing. Cause you're love aspires me. And when I need a friend. You'll always on my side. Giving me the faith. Getting me through the night. For a shield from the storm. For a friend. For a love to keep me safe and warm. I turn to you. For a strength to be strong for the will to carry on. I turn to you. Oooh… For the arms of shield threw the rain. For the truth that will never chance. For someone to lean on. For a heart I can rely on threw anything. For the one I can run to. For a shield from the rain. For a friend. For a love to keep me safe and warm. I turn to you. For a strength to be strong. For the will to carry on. For everything you do. For everything that's true. For everything you do For everything that's true. I turn to you  
  
  
  
Song ends  
  
Gosalyn looks at Drake and he was crying. "Man he didn't like it! He hated it!" She thought to her self. She bowed and walked down the stage. The lights came back on. And the principal comes on. "Gosalyn Mallard everybody!"  
  
She walks to her dad. "Oh Gos!" He was going all teary eyes again.  
  
"That bad huh?" She looked at the ground.  
  
Drake lifted her head. "Oh no honey. I loved it! Thank you! That was the greatest thing anybody has ever done for me. I can never thank you enough!" He hugged her.  
  
"So I take it that you liked it." She giggled.  
  
"Like isn't the word. I loves it Gos. I never knew that you could sing that good!"  
  
"Really? Thanks dad. I just wanted to say thanks for everything that you've done for me."  
  
Drake laughed. "Oh you don't have to thank me Gos. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."  
  
The lights come back on. "Okay people it's now time for the winner of the 2 tickets to Roller Plant!" The principal said. He grabs the envolpe. "And the winner is you know we don't have to do this. How about we all go home and forget about this winner."  
  
The audince yells "Get on with it!"  
  
The principal laughs. "Oh right. And the winner is Gosalyn Mallard!"  
  
She jumpes out of her seat hugs her dad. And runs to the stage. "Gee I don't have anything prepared. First I'd like to thank God. And of cause my dad. Without him I wouldn't of a reason to write that song. There's just too many to thank. But you know who you are."  
  
Drake is mentioning to her to get off the stage. "Well my dad is telling me to get off the stage before I wear out my welcome. Thanks everybody." She walks down the stage.  
  
"Gos I'm so proud of you!" Drake hugged her.  
  
"Thanks dad. Excuse me for a minute I have to get those movies back before the fall into the wrong hands." She runs off.  
  
Drake smiles and watches her fight Tank over the tapes.  
  
She comes back 5 mins later. "Okay dad I'm ready to go." She has the tapes in her hands.  
  
"I thought that you said you was staying at Melody's house tonight."  
  
"Nope. That was a lie dad."  
  
They walk out and leave.  
  
The End 


End file.
